Sonic: The Blue Blur
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: After a chain of events that threaten the city of Soleanna, a chili dog stand assistant named Sonic encounters enemies and friends that lead him on a journey that will change his life and the planet's forever. (Note: if you do not like Sonouge or have no interest in reading Sonouge sagas then this is the wrong sonic series for you.)
1. A Push Away From Peace

First story in my Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Chapter 1: A Push Away From Peace

Fireworks shot over the grand city of water, Soleanna. The princess Elise and her boat full of traditional city dancers and great silver torches were the greatest attraction at the festival. She smiled and waved at the thousands of people in the offshore crowds. Her boat stopped at the end of the pier. She got off the boat followed by others who were with her. The man in front of her handed her a torch. She grabbed it. But before she could continue the festival she saw everything suddenly disappeared in a wall of fire. A voice called out to her. "Elise?" She recognized the voice calling out. "Father?" A figure of the beast Iblis appeared in front of her. It spoke in her father's voice, making a grin of menace."Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry." "Elise?" The young Princess' Lady-in-waiting Tramaine broke her out of the trance.

She regained consciousness." Everything's okay. My dear citizens, it is my honor to begin this wonderful festival that has stood for a thousand years. Tonight we honor our living and dead who have led this city into one of the greatest that there will ever be on the face of this planet! She lit the fumes and the crowd cheered in celebration. Suddenly, there were a series of explosions everywhere. People began to panic. A huge carrier ship hovered over the city. A legion of robots called Egg Pawns were dropped below, aiming their guns at every frightened citizen in sight. The bureaucrats started to get scared too."What's happening?" Said Tramaine in a demanding tone. An Egg Pawn attached with a video screen projected a live video of a large bald man with a mustache and glasses. He wore red with a yellow cape. He began to speak."My fellow Mobian humans. I wish to extent my greetings to you for they may be you're only comfort with me. I come with an announcement that means no harm but new rehabilitation. I have chosen the city of Soleanna as the base of the future formidable Robo Empire, as the power source for this grand metropolis rules the heart of your city. You will bring me this source or your people will suffer the face of death unless they volunreer for robotification. You have three days to respond or cry under the Doomsday." The message ended, and the ship fired lazer canons at the city causing mayhem. The bureaucrats tried to escape by boat. Tramaine called out."What do we do?" Elise turned to her."We must get these people off the streets. Get them inside the underground huts." "But how will we make it out alive? Who will help us?" Elise shrugged in dismissal.

The next morning, Sebastian the Owl opened up the chili dog stand at Blue Marble Park. He heard the recognizable sound of something faster than the speed of sound. A teenage spiky blue hedgehog came speeding down the trail. He got bored of the trail and jumped over pits, jumped across scenic cliff sides, and zig zagging between unmade paths prevented by boulders. He arrived at the Chili dog stand. "What's up? Did I keep a sweat or did I keep a sweat?" The owl smiled. "Of course you would have a better time breaking these containers of chilies a lot more." Yes, sir." Sonic cracked the jars open and dumped them into the pot. "Sonic, I know you. And I know that no matter how cool you try to be or what speed record you break you can't hide the fact that something kept you up all night. Watching television, too much video games?" Sonic looked over."Just got caught up on SNC. Watching the reports and saw a replay of some kind of threat. "Oh yes." Said Sebastian. "I honestly don't know how something like that can happen in an instant but I know I feel useless not helping those poor people." Sonic led out a chuckle. "You'd think at his age the fat man would have had a mid-life crisis doing that." "Well Sonic," Sebastian said "Let's pray for them. Oh, Sonic. The package trucks should be over at the visitor area in a few minutes. Could you head over there and wait for them?'' Sonic got up." No prob, Sebastian, ol' bub. I've got this whole park taken care of already after I..." He got lost in an emotional thought. "I'm sorry, after what?" Sonic quickly recovered from his almost teary state. "It's nothing. Nothing at all. I'm on my way."

He dashed along the path. Then he heard a scream. He looked around. "What was that?" Then he saw a young fox of about seven years of age run into him. They both stumbled. "Hey, watch where you're going, kid." The fox scrambled to his feet. "Sorry, can't stop. Gotta get away." "Get away from what?" Three Egg Pawns approached them. "LIFE FORM SPOTTED. ENGAGE THEFT REMOVAL." They charged at the two. "You see?" Said the fox. "We have to get out of here." Sonic wasn't hesitant. "Sounds good to me." But before they could run, one of the Egg Pawns grabbed the fox by the arm. "Hey, let him go!" He kept hitting the robot but it swatted Sonic aside, hitting his head on a tree. He got back up, and this time he charged at the robot, jumped over it and grabbed the fox out of his arms. He ran to safety.

When he was sure they were all safe, Sonic set the fox down. The fox was amazed how fast they went. "Wow, that was so cool, we went so fast! How did you do that!" Sonic shrugged. " I don't really know. I was born with it. Oh duh, what am I doing? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And who are you, lil' buddy? "Oh my name is Miles Prower. But my nickname is Tails." "Why is that?" Tails showed Sonic his two tails. Sonic was amazed and pointed at them. "Okay that's just sick. I mean, that's pretty cool." "These were something I was born with too." "So, Tails, shouldn't you be in school or something instead of getting chased by robots?" Tails then got a little sweaty." Oh yeah, um..." " 'Oh yeah, um' mm hm. I heard the robot say something about 'theft removal'. Care to tell me what it meant?" "Okay, look, I didn't steal anything, I found it on my way to school." He pulled out a small purple scepter. Sonic's eyes widened. "Where'd you get that?" "Why? Like I said I found it. Lying on the ground. What is it?" "Tails, that's Soleanna's scepter of darkness. That thing was during-" He was cut off by a voice. "The Solaris project." Sonic and Tails looked above them and saw Dr. Robotnik in a hover craft. "Named after their eternal sun god." Tails faced him. "No! No way. God would not accept that!" Sonic felt embarrassed by Tails. "Tails, back down." Tails obeyed him. "Sorry, Sonic." Robotnik grew impatient. "Enough! I'm not in the mood for nonsense. It would take me much more than forever if I tore up Soleanna to find that scepter than if someone else found it for me. Now my dear friends, if you please." He stretched his hand forward. Sonic got in front of Tails. "Do you really think..." A group of Egg Pawns surrounded them. Robotnik chuckled. "I could really care less about what happens to you both. Now hand it over like good little animals or i'll unleash the robots' rage." Sonic smiled. "Bring it on, Robuttnik." The robots fired, Sonic dodged them all. Tails tried to get away but Egg Pawns surrounded him. He jumped up and started to propel his tails making him fly. Sonic stared at him. "What the crap is he doing?" Tails turned to Sonic."Sonic, catch!" He threw the scepter at Sonic. He caught it but got punched by an Egg Pawn. He fell and dropped the scepter.

The scepter started to shake. Robotnik started to worry. "No. What have you done?" Black mist emerged from the scepter. All the Egg Pawns aimed their guns at it. "It's no use. Fall back. Fall back! Fall back!" He took off. The robots became paralyzed instantly. The mist shot out, destroying the robots, and landed in Sonic's shadow. It took his form. Tails looked at the similar figure. "Sonic. What...?" The figure laughed. "It's so ironic how fate can be. I would never know how I would end up coming back through your shadow. I thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog." "Who are you?" The figure looked at him this time, slowley walking towards him. "What, did you forget me?" Sonic looked at him a little freaked out. "There is much I owe you." Sonic turned to walk away. The figure shot out a spear from his hand that went through Sonic's body. "What you have given me, I now return to you. A life of being caged!" Sonic vanished.

He woke up, he felt sweltering heat in the air. He got up and saw a burnt city, lava rumbling below. Sonic looked around. "Centeropolis." He heard a groan next to him. Tails woke up. "Tails! How'd you get here?" Tails got up. "Same way you did I guess. Whoa! Is this what I think it is?" Sonic nodded. Iblis' prized treasure. But why would we be sent here?" Just then the whole city had a force field around it. "Obviously that guy was literal, he really does want us trapped in here." Something beeped. "Maybe not, Sonic."Tails pulled out a device. "I'm getting an energy reading." Sonic looked at Tails."What are you talking about?" Tails showed Sonic his device. "This, I call it The Navitailer. Named it after myself. It picks up strong energy reading in local areas." "Where'd you get it." "I made it. That's strange. The pressure's..." Sonic turned to himself."You made that?" "Sonic, the pressure just keeps going up. It's over 500,000 charges and it keeps rising." "500,000? The only things I know with charges that high are...chaos emeralds.

Tails got excited. "Then we could set them on the force field and if we can activate that amount of charges against it then we might open a hole to escape." "Then let's go!"

**STAGE 1: Urban Canyon**

Sonic ran across the ruins of the roof he was on. Then he came down a slide and kept going. He jumped over to the next building. As he and Tails got off it it started to crumble. They jumped up the steps of an old tower and then jumped up some falling stones to get to the next building. The building they landed on began to move and shake. It fell but not before they jumped across two more ruins next to them. They found the emerald.

"There it is!" Tails exclaimed. The shiny red emerald layed on the ground. Sonic picked it up. He was enchanted. He had never held a chaos emerald before in his life. "The power of mobius, in the palm of my hand." "Sonic." Sonic broke out of the trance. "Go on, Sonic. Put it on the force field." "Um, right." Sonic looked at the force field. "Gotta open it up." The emerald began to shine, then a huge hole opened a hole in the force field. "Wow Sonic." Said Tails. "You didn't even touch it." "No, I guess I just had to think about it." "Well, let's go. Looks like we've got some problems to solve." Tails went through the hole. Sonic was about to follow but then he saw a black portal with the figure emerging from it. It extended one hand out to the hole, insisting he should leave. The other hand extended to the portal, insisting he should follow him. Sonic looked at the two choices he was given, to leave with Tails or to get answers from this unknown being. "I'll catch up, Tails." Sonic went after the figure. They both went through the portal. Sonic found himself underground on a small island surrounded by lava. The figure stood in front of him. "I'm impressed by your actions. Using the chaos emerald to your advantage." "And now it's just us two. Now first of all, who are you?" "I'm not surprised that you don't know anything about me. But i'll arrange that another time. My name is Mephiles the Dark. And I wish to spare you death for a warning." He snapped his fingers and a pod filled with blood containing a dead Sonic appeared. "Yes, that's you. Had you gone to follow your friend you both would try to kill the Doctor. I'm sure there's plenty of fun in that. But then you would be chosen to take his place by order of the lateral. The people would divert their hate towards you and your own unique "abilities"." Sonic looked down. "Come with me. Let us drive away the world of their anger. It's only fair to give you what you want. You have every right to want justice!" Sonic lifted his head. "No. If what you say is true, then you have given me a different reason to find true justice." "Then you forgive the world this folly, then." "Yes I do. Because I love this world." Mephiles transformed himself into a crystallized form and shot out his spear at Sonic, sending him somewhere else.

Sonic woke up. "Tails? Tails." He looked ahead and saw he was somewhere recognizable. "Green Hill Zone. Good. That means Tails isn't too far away. Piece this puzzle together while serving justice, huh? Sounds like fun!"

To be continued...


	2. The Action Begins

Chapter 2: The Action Begins

**STAGE 2: Green Hill Zone**

Sonic took off like the wind. He saw an Egg Pawn coming his way, he tried jumping over the robot, but instead he accidentally landed on it. But because he was in a ball the force and the spikes dismantled the robot. Sonic then got the idea that this was a great way to fight off against the robots. He jumped up a hill and an incoming Egg Hover fired when it saw him. Sonic dodged the shots and jumped on the robot, destroying it. He smiled, impressed by himself. He kept running up a rise and crossed a bridge where an Egg Pawn waited to ambush him but was destroyed by Sonic. He went up another sharper rise and jumped up the steps of a larger hill. After crossing another bridge and another rise the ground below him started to crumble below him. Sonic ran to a safe place before he could fall through. He kept going and saw a huge loop formed by the land. Sonic grinned and ran through the hoop and it helped him built up speed. He crashed into two giant Egg Hammers. He got back up and confronted the robots. They swung their huge hammers at him but dodged every swing they threw at him. Sonic jumped on one of them and and held on. The other Egg Hammer swung it's hammer at Sonic but destroyed the robot instead. Sonic then jumped at it's stomach, and went right through it. Sonic kept going and went into a small hole that shot him into the air. He landed on an Egg Pawn that had no idea where he was. He landed and kept going. He came across a Heavy Hammer. The robot swung like crazy. Sonic avoided the hits. The robot didn't see him anywhere. After he saw a blue figure heading straight towards him, he noticed his body was unattached. Sonic cut it's head off. The body blew up. Sonic landed and kept running.

Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik sat in his chair aboard the Doomsday. He felt a mix of exhaustion and failure. Scratch, a giant robot chicken, stepped inside. "Doctor, we have an update." Dr. Robotnik turned around. "Let me make this clear, if it has nothing to do with the progress of my plan, then I will get really angry." Scratch pulled up a video screen. It was Sonic destroying a legion of robots in Green Hill Zone. "It's that kid! How'd he get away alive? Doesn't matter. It looks like it's our turn now." "Do you want me to send in the cavalry?" Dr. Robotnik stood up. "Are you crazy? He already knows how to crush my robots, and we can't risk any more for one hedgehog. Maybe if we had something more complicated to- wait. That's it! He wants to challenge me then he'll get one. Scratch, ready my hover. And get me a couple discs while you're at it."

Sonic left the Green Hill Zone. An Egg Hover approached him. Sonic noticed something weird about it. "It doesn't have a gun." Indeed, it showed Sonic a recorded video message of Dr. Robotnik. "Is it on, Grounder? I told you- oh. Hello once again, hedgehog. Seems as though you've crossed paths with me for the last time. If we both want this settled then meet me at the ancient Blue Marble. Temperatures are dropping there but they say revenge is a dish best served cold." The message ended. The robot left. "Hm, Blue Marble. Well, then let's see where this goes." Sonic takes off.

Sonic arrives at Blue Marble. He scans the area. Then he hears something calling rushes towards the sound. He saw it came from a pink hedgehog tied to a pole. He goes over to her. "Are you alright?" The girl lifted her head up. "Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" "Yeah, how did you know..." "You need to get out of here. You're in a trap." "Well then, i'll make this really quick." He ran behind the pole the girl was tied to. But before he could touch the rope Sonic was shocked, and a scanner scanned his body. "Sonic!" The scanning and the shocking stopped. Sonic fell to the ground. A ball of electricity gathered in front of the girl. Sonic quickly got to it and it exploded. Sonic opened his eyes and saw a robot that looked like him. "Whoa!" The girl said "It looks like you." "Yeah." The voice of Dr. Robotnik laughed. The doors next to Sonic opened up. Dr. Robotnik came out on his hover. "Sonic, meet your match, Hyper Metal Sonic." "I believe this battle was reserved just for us. C'mon!" Sonic almost ran towards Dr. Robotnik, but Metal Sonic grabbed his foot and threw him. Sonic got up. "That was cheap." Metal Sonic got into a fighting position. "Don't try your luck, bub. I've taken down robots whose butts were bigger than your head. So if you're going down it'll be fast." Sonic charged and Metal Sonic charged. They fought. Metal Sonic kept beating Sonic, as if it knew his every move. Sonic got tossed into the air. "Mwahahahaha. Nice try, but Metal's got everything you do. I installed him with all your data a moment ago. Now that he's had his fun..." Metal Sonic rolled himself into a ball and got inside a hole in the hover. The hover grew an electric force field. Then it extended a large ball attached to it with a chain. He swung it around. Sonic dodged the electrical swings of the ball. Metal Sonic shot out an electric shot at Sonic. It surrounded him. Sonic could move around in it but it was dragging him towards the hover. Then Sonic got an idea. As he got closer, he waited for the ball to miss, then he jumped at the hover with an electrical charge. The hover fell to the ground, Metal Sonic fell out of the hover. Dr. Robotnik got up. "This... isn't... over." He started up the hover and flew away along with Metal Sonic.

Sonic went over to the girl and untied her. "Thanks.'' "No problem. Now I need to get back to Soleanna." "Soleanna? Why would you want to go there? Oh wait, you're a hero, right?" Sonic stopped and turned his head. "No. Not really. Just fulfilling a one sided compromise." "Need someone to help you with that compromise?" He finally turned around. "You're not asking..." "No, i'm insisting. Two heads are better than one." "Girl, I've got a handful of problems to solve right now, I really don't think you really need to join this. "Please, I promise to be the eyes for spotting danger. Just think of me as your cousin or something." "Yeah, I wouldn't even take my dog on an adventure." "Well, you're not doing this alone." "And i'm not, right now I need to find-" "I own my own radio show. Maybe that can be of help." Sonic paused for a moment. "Hmm...alright you can tag along. There is something I think you can do." She hopped up in joy."Yay!" "Please don't do that, makes it look like you are family. What's your name anyway?" "The name's Amy Rose." "Natural last name?" "Yeah, my dad said he got teased a lot when he was a kid." They took off.

To be continued...


	3. The Allegiance

Chapter 3: The Allegiance

Dr. Robotnik and Metal Sonic returned to the safety of the Doomsday The Doctor walked to the bridge, he sat in his chair. Scratch and Grounder came to his side. "Doctor," Scratch said "You need medical attention immediately." "Yeah" Grounder continued "We'll put the ship in automatic for you." "Get off me, you idiots!" Dr. Robotnik pushed them away. "I'll be fine. It's that damn hedgehog! He's the concern for now. He's become the thorn in my side now. Where is he? Get me a visual." "Yes, Doctor." Grounder turned on the hailing screen and saw Sonic with Amy heading towards Soleanna. "Oh well. I think our Scan Squad can handle them for a time, enough to keep them away from our ally."

Sonic and Amy reached the city. Sonic saw Tails blended in the crowd. "Tails!' Tails turned and saw Sonic, waving back. "Sonic''! They both greeted each other. "What happened to you, Sonic? And who's she?" Amy gave a little wave. Sonic moved out of the way. "Tails, meet Amy. Amy, Tails." Tails and Amy shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tails." "Same here, Miss Amy." Sonic faced Tails. "Sorry I didn't come with you, but I needed some answers from our little friend back there. Do you have any plans?" "Well..." Tails started "We only have one chaos emerald and maybe we can use it." "I'm afraid we might not be able to control it." "Why not? You got put it to pretty good use last time." "Look, I don't know how I did it. But until I do we cannot use it. Alright?" "Alright, Sonic. I did come up with another plan while you were gone, though." He pulled out a set of headphones. Amy looked at it in confusion. "Are we gonna listen to music? Oh, I get it. Are we blending into the crowd?" "Nope, this is spy gear" Tails picked up the end of the set and showed her a small microphone. ''Personally, I want to know what the Princess and the bureaucrats are planning to do." Sonic smiled. "Good idea, Tails. Lead the way."

Princess Elise overlooked the whole city. She saw a canon fire from a robot attack the city. Soldiers rushed in to fight them. Tails picked up Sonic and Amy and flew close to the wall and used the device to listen. Elise went back inside. Her lady-in-waiting Tramaine poured some tea. "If ever you should call- "No, Tramaine. That will be all." "Yes, my lady." She stepped out of the room. One of the councilmen, Troy, stepped in. "I'm afraid there's not much you can do, your highness." He sat down in front of her. "What a tragedy it is to put yourself in this box. It doesn't have to be this way, you know. It never has. You must act now." "I thought there wasn't much I could do." "Not if you put all your hope in a war, your highness." "That is something I don't want." "And yet your soldiers fight back under no command." They felt a rumble from a canon hit. "I don't know what to do, Troy. I could never control an army, and neither can anybody else." "Your lieutenants, captains, and generals will always-" "Ask for more time to be prepared. As if they didn't have a lifetime to do that." "My lady, the counsel and myself will do anything to remove this threat of ours. Soldiers spill their blood for freedom, something that may be worthless now." "I won't make that possible." "Their is another option, your highness." He leaned closer. "We must join with Dr. Robotnik. We must give him what he wants and he will help us." "Now that is something I cannot do." "I can compromise with him. He will be a great asset and ally to us." "You're talking about giving the flames of disaster to a terrorist. Even though it can make these visions of mine go away, Iblis will be free from Centeropolis and strike anything it wants, you know that. My own father-" Troy shot up. "Your own father died during the Solaris Project because he wanted to keep his damn power all to himself!" "He had no such intentions. And you will sit down right now." "No! Not until you surrender the location of the emeralds to Dr. Robotnik." "I will not. This conversation is over." "Then I will."

He pulled out a gun and shot the princess, but only paralyzed her. He ran off, switching the mode of the gun. Tails quickly found the balcony and went inside. They ran over to the Princess. Amy looked concerned. "Is she okay?" Tails checked her pulse. "She's fine, Amy." Sonic ran after the counselor. "I'll go take care of him. Sonic ran down the stairs. Troy crossed two soldiers and shot them. Two more soldiers found him and shot at him. He fired back, killing them both. "Hey!" Troy saw Sonic on the level above. "Nice to know a politician who isn't just talk." Troy tried shooting Sonic but he dodged the bullets. Troy kept running. He got outside. Sonic jumped out out of a window and landed on a roof. He chased him. Just then he saw Tails get in front of the man and pushed him to the ground. He dropped his gun. Tails picked it up and aimed it at the man. Sonic jumped down and grabbed Tails. Amy who caught up with them grabbed Tails, too. "Tails," Sonic said "Let go." "No." Sonic tried to pull the arms back but Tails put his finger on the trigger. "Damn it, Tails, let go!" Tails finally came to his senses and let go. He fell back, horrified. "I..I think i'll go check the gear pack." Tails walked away. Sonic put his foot on Troy. "Alright, start talking. Ya working for Robuttnik? What deal did you two make?" "Look, I agreed to locate all the emeralds and give them to him. Then his machines or whatever would use them to cage Iblis up." "And then what? Unleash Iblis on the world?" "No. Then he would combine him with the conscious half of Solaris, Mephiles." "What?" "Iblis and Mephiles are two halfs of our god, Solaris. He wants Solaris to use his anger and side with him." "Know where any emeralds are right now?" "There's three at Centeropolis." Look, don't hurt me. We can make a sort of-" "Sorry, politics bore me." He got off Troy. Troy tried to get up, but Amy hit him unconscious. "That was for teaming up with a villain on purpose."

Tails went through the items in the pack. Sonic walked up to him. "Care to tell me what that little moment you had back there was?" "I don't know. But I wasn't..." "Wasn't acting any different than that man?" "No, that's not I wanted to do it, he deserved it. He killed those good soldiers." "I know. I know what he did. But vengeful people are not who we want to be. It won't make us better. Maybe... maybe he did what he thought was right. Or maybe not. Either way, we're here to help people. Even the bad guys. Unless they're robots." Tails chuckled. "Yeah, you're right Sonic. So where do we go now?" "Back to Centeropolis."

They reached the old city. "Okay, Tails. Where's the direction of the energy?" Tails checked the Navitailer. "Um, should be just straight ahead." "Alright, i'll go get the chaos emerald myself." Amy grabbed Sonic's arm. "Well there's no reason for us to stay and sit around." "I'll be back." Sonic turned and jumped from building to building. He heard a grumble. Iblis emerged from the staring at Sonic. It dove back into the lava. The building shook. Sonic jumped off it. Iblis emerged and ripped the building out of the ground and threw it at Sonic. He jumped to another building. He saw something glow in the distance. Metal Sonic fell from the sky and landed next to him. "Evening, Metal. Come for the emeralds, too?" Metal Sonic looked at Sonic. "Good. I'll race ya for them." They both took off after the emeralds. The odds were even, Sonic would get ahead sometimes, then Metal Sonic would take the lead. Sonic would find shortcuts and Metal Sonic would too. They both stopped at a building that sunk into the lava. Sonic jumped from wall to wall to escape. Metal Sonic flew out. And they were back on track. Metal charged at Sonic, who quickly turned around and delivered a kick that sent Metal Sonic flying through the air, presumably landing in the lava. Sonic then kept running and ran across the crumbling ruins to reach the chaos emeralds. He found them inside a burnt up dresser. "Hello, my babies." Iblis shot out from behind Sonic. He saw an exit behind Iblis. "Okay, ugly. Now it's your turn." Sonic jumped on Iblis' head and dashed across a huge highway. Iblis followed in the form of a lava wave. Sonic escaped the city in time. Iblis retreated into the ashes. Sonic still had all three emeralds with him. Tails and Amy ran up to him and cheered for him. Sonic smiled. "That makes four." Tails grabbed his bag and Sonic put them in it. Tails sealed the bag. "Just three more to go."

To be continued...


	4. Heart to Fist

Chapter 4: Heart to Fist

Sonic and the others reached the edge of the Emerald Hills. It was mid day. Tails looked at the Navitailer. "So.. according to the Navitailer, there seems to be a great amount of energy just beyond those hills." "Great, i'll betcha Robuttnik is over there too." "It's possible. The readings are only about 200 feet off the ground." "Alright, i'll go check it out." "Well, what about me?" Said Amy "I think I can help in some way. After all you said there was something I could do. So what was it?" "Well, I was going to have you interview the Princess and I would listen in to see if there was anything we needed to know. But unfortunately things went very differently back in the city, so I need both of you to wait for me." He tuned around but Amy grabbed him. "And just sit around here not doing anything while you go put yourself in danger. I joined you to help you. At least let me give you back up." "No, Amy. This isn't up for discussion. Wait here for me." Sonic took his hand back and headed for the hills. Amy screamed "I didn't join in for you! I did it for Dexter!" Sonic stopped. He turned back around and walked back. "Who's Dexter?" "He's my little brother. I'm his guardian. He was only two months old when both our parents were killed in a car crash. I was babysitting him at the time. He grew up with me. I take him to fun places sometimes, other times he'd do something that he knows he's not supposed to do like any kid." She broke into tears."But.. he is so loving. Before I got kidnapped, I took him out to the park where he would avoid the talk about Soleanna in our neighborhood, but then that monster came and took him. He won't tell me where he is but I will not stop until he is safe in my arms." Sonic looked at the ground. "Amy, I will do everything I can to help your brother. But now i'm afraid as though we have burdened ourselves with the weight of thousands of people in that city, if not billions on the planet. I, too, want my family safe." He looked at her. "I have a checkered past with my family. I never knew my father, my mom wishes she could see me with her and my brother and sister do, too. I don't want to live their lives. But I will always be there for them." He stood up. "The first weapon you guys spot, grab it." Amy and Tails smiled. "Need us more than just as spies?" "Why not, you'll need to learn someway to defend yourselves."

**STAGE 3: Emerald Hills**

Sonic took off grabbing Amy and Tails. They went up the first hill and jumped on an Egg Pawn. He crossed a bridge. An Egg Hammer confronted them. It slammed on him, but he rolled into a ball and spinned in one place. He pushed his momentum forward and destroyed the robot. Amy picked up the hammer. She smiled at it. Nothing a little rework can't do, after all. She and Tails continued to follow Sonic. He went into a tunnel under a hill. He destroyed two Egg Pawns. Tails tried copying his moves, he jumped on an Egg Pawn and it worked. An Egg Pawn with a blaster fired at Amy. She swung the hammer, crushing the gun. The robot charged and Amy hit it on the head, destroying it. They exited the tunnel by coming over a sharp rise. They jumped down a cliff and crossed three bridges, Sonic using his new "Spin Dash" to wipe out the robots. He grabbed both their hands and went right through a loop and ran through a twisting wooden bridge. They jumped down and ran down a huge, steep hill. Tails and Amy screamed all the way down.

They spotted the Doomsday directly ahead. Sonic spotted an air vent. "Cover me while I go in. Tails, can you carry us up?" "No problem, Sonic." He carried both Sonic and Amy up. Sonic removed the cover and jumped inside. He slid down the tunnels. He saw an opening, he was above the bridge. Dr. Robotnik was sitting in his chair. Sonic kicked the vent off and jumped down behind him. "You know the door would have been easier." Sonic stood up. "I think it's time we had a heart to heart talk, Doctor." "I couldn't agree more." Robotnik turned his chair around. "Alright, what do you want?" "Well, first of all, why does Mephiles want to threaten me so much?" "Honestly, that is something you'll have to find out yourself. But maybe this will help. 10 years ago..." The Solaris Project?" "Indeed. The (clears throat) 'god' split in two in anger because their king tried to take his power of resurrection away from him..." Sonic had his eyes close. "If you please." "I'm sorry, but I know what happened. I go to school, you know." "Ah, but did they ever tell you that the reason he exploded was because the king was corrupt in it's powers?" Sonic didn't say anything. "And?" " The conscious half Mephiles was imprisoned by what was witnessed to be a hedgehog. I am sure he believes this hedgehog is you." "Well, obviously I didn't. But how do I stop both of them?" Dr. Robotnik pulled out two chaos emeralds. "I believe these are what you came for. These emeralds can contain or defeat either one of the two, and use them for whatever these emeralds stay with me." "While we're now on the topic of you, you prefer the name of Robuttnik or..." "If you really must know, I do have a real name. It's Julian Ivo Robotnik."

**STAGE 4: The Doomsday**

The system on the Doomsday rang. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT." Dr. Robotnik checked the camera operating computers. He saw Amy and Tails trying to run from robot forces. Sonic swiped the emeralds. "See ya, Julian." He took off. Dr. Robotnik buried his head in his lap. Sonic dodged all the incoming laser shots. He jumped on every Egg Pawn that crossed his path. Two Heavy Hammers crossed his path, they swung their hammers around, following Sonic. He jumped on both of them, ruining their eyesight. Then he took each out individually. He ran down the next hallway where he crossed a series of different hallways. He heard Tails and Amy shouting. So he pinpointed out their direction. He looked out a window and saw Tails fly Amy down to the ground. "Oh good." He saw a door in front of him. He opened it up and saw some kind of mother computer. Scratch and Grounder were checking the hallways. "Scanning Hallway D11." Said Grounder. "No, you dingbot." Scratch replied."He's gone way past that way. H99 or any of the Ks will do." "Well, Mr. Chicken rust, let's hope I pick up traces of footprints." The mother computer activated. It fired electric shots at Sonic. He dodged them all and spin dashed through it. He found himself in front of the Doomsday. The mother computer exploded blasting Sonic to the ground.

All of Robotnik's robots, Egg Pawns, Egg Hovers, Egg and Heavy Hammers, Scratch and Grounder, deactivated. The robots in Soleanna fell. The people looked around in surprised and cheered. Tramaine looked out the window. "My lady, the robots. They've all shut down." Princess Elise looked out her window, smiling. Then our city is safe. Quickly, find a way to free the prisoners below." "Yes,your highness." Tramaine left the room. Elise kept looking out to the horizon. "The city may be saved, but I fear this is far from over." Dr. Robotnik typed a command into the computer. "Time to surrender and retreat." The Doomsday turned and flew into a different direction. "I'll meet you again, hedgehog." A figure in the shadows cleared his throat out loud. "I was hoping a hair wouldn't be pricked from that guy's body, seeing that's my job. But now what?" Dr. Robotnik turned his chair to face the person. "Now you hold on to your part of the deal. I have given you more than enough cashells on your payment. If you could be so kind as to retrieve the five chaos emeralds Sonic has as well as two more emeralds to support my next plan." "Hey, Doc. I got this. A deal's a deal after all." He dissapeared.

Sonic got back to the others, hiding in the woods. "What happened?" Tails asked. Sonic smirked, holding out the three chaos emeralds, putting them in the bag . "Finally set things straight with the Doc." Amy stepped up to Sonic. "Did anyone get hurt? Was anybody at all on board?" "No, I don't think your brother is on board." "Oh god, I was so sure that's where he was. Now I don't know where he could be." "Hey, remember I said I was going to help find him." " I know. And i'm grateful for that. Love is a lucky charm, huh?" Sonic smiled back. Just then a bullet hit the bag and it went flying through the air. It was caught by a Weasel. The climbed onto a motorcycle. "Would ya look at that, I came here for the five chaos emeralds but it seems I got a whole bunch of crap inside, too. My client, Robotnik, couldn't make it to see you but he did sent you a note." He threw a grenade at them, it exploded right before the weasel started up his motorcycle and took off. Sonic went after him. "So predictable, hedgehog. Alright, Fang will teach you how to take it slow and easy using his lil' buddy, Nack." He pulled out his pistol and tried shooting Sonic. He dodged them all, sped up and knocked the Weasel off the motorcycle. The emeralds spilled, two came together creating a time portal. "What the..." Fang got up. "What is that?" " I think two emeralds just got triggered into opening this." "Oh yes, of course. What'cha thinks on the other side?" "Hmm. Let's use our imagination. How about ten years ago during the Solaris Project?" "How do you know you can do that?" "Legendary time control? Don't you go to school? C'mon, despite you trying to kill us I need someone with skills help." "Why? Why should I help you?" "Alright, then watch these kids while I go in." "Haha. Nice try. Alright, what's the plan?" "Let's get inside first." They jumped through the portal.

They landed in a hallway. At the end, a shroud of electricity was trapped inside a capsule. It was trying to escape. "Levels are unstable, sire." The electricity shocked the workers. "It's going to break out!" The King of Soleanna slammed his fists on the control desk. "Why, Solaris? Why are you refusing to obey me?" Solaris spoke in a different language. The computer screen translated it. "You claim me to be a god and yet you covet my powers? I just want to go home." "Damn it, you are home!" A young Elise came running to them. "Father, what are you doing?" "Elise? What are you doing here? I told you not to-" Solaris exploded., the whole room lit up in fire. Sonic and Fang saw the light and headed for saw the room, all the workers were dead. There were too different forms, a lava cloud and black ooze. They exited the room. They entered the room. "Alright here's the plan. We'll capture those two blob thingies. I've got the black stuff. Think you can handle the other one?" Fang sparked up an electric net on his belt. "No problem." They went after them. "Wait!" They stopped. The king handed Sonic the Scepter of Darkness to Sonic. "Seal it with this." Sonic grabbed the Scepter. They continued on. Fang and Sonic split up. Sonic spotted Mephiles. The Scepter glowed paralyzing him. "Er, what is... Stop. Who are you?" Sonic lifted the Scepter. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Mephiles was sucked into the Scepter. "Sonic. Your face, I will remember. You.. will die!" Sonic grabbed the Scepter. "Oh, turn black."

Fang grabbed the net and shot it at Iblis. Weighing it down. He saw The king coming carrying his daughter. "What are you doing? You need to get out of here." "I have... my duty. This child has been imprinted with that creature at birth. I must put it to an end. It must be dumped into a water source in order to be destroyed. The pool down by the garden, dump it in there, then I know I have done her." "Alright, I'll be back." Fang ran to the garden. He found the pool. But he cut the net open. "Sorry, Sonic. But it's too tempting to be the cause of a historic event. Centeropolis is a great city for you." Iblis took off.

The king fell on his knees. "Hey, you guys ok?" He set Elise down. "There you go. You won't see me anymore, i'm going to go now, forever." "Hey, c'mon don't do that. I'll get you out of here, too." "I don't have a choice, young hedgehog. I've been stabbed by glass." "What? Then don't move i'll get them out." "No. It's alright, dear. My time has come, but I will always be with you. So be strong, be tender. Don't cry, whatever you do my love, don't cry." His hand slid off of Elise's. He fell back, Sonic caught his body. He laid him down. He buried his body in an unfinished flowerbed and drew on the ground 'HERE LIES OUR BELOVED KING AND FATHER'. Fang arrived. "I've got the other too emeralds here. I'll open up the hole." He brought the two emeralds together, opening the hole. He jumped through. Sonic turned and walked to Elise. "Love your people, and your friends and your family. It's a lucky charm." Sonic jumped through the hole.

On the other side, he was back where he was ten years later. "That was fast." Said Amy. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "Well," She said "You guys just left a couple seconds ago." "Oh." Fang threw the two emeralds at Sonic, he caught them. "There you go. The emeralds are yours." "You're not gonna try to steal something in return?" "I already got my money from the fat man. Besides, you're the hero." Fang got up on his motorcycle. "It was fun to be a part of history." He drove off. Sonic smiled as he drove off. "So are we done? What about the other emeralds?" Amy asked. "Actually," Sonic said "The last two emeralds are with the big boys. It's time for the last two rounds."

To be continued...


	5. A Hero's Tale

Chapter 5: A Hero's Tale

Sonic looked out in the distance. Soleanna's sacred city. Amy and Tails walked up to Sonic's side. "The emeralds are over there. But what if Mephiles doesn't have them?" Tails asked. "Even if he doesn't," Sonic said "It's likely he'll use them as bait and try to catch us off guard, but that's what he thinks is inevitable." "This is pretty risky business, Sonic." Amy said. "I'm a risky guy and this is a risky plan but what better way to take out Mephiles and get the remaining chaos emeralds?" "I didn't mean just that. It's everything that we're doing, this whole hero business. Is it really worth putting the burden on us? I mean we're just a bunch of random people after all." "I know that. But if you had the choice would you choose to stop or go?" Amy thought about it. She smiled. "I will always help you out." "Me too." Said Tails. "Thanks you guys. I know i'm not famous or anything." He turned to them both. "I know we all are just a bunch of kids, but I also know that standing by the sidelines may help sometimes but unless you take to the field you can make a difference." "Is that the whole point of this?" Asked Amy "Making a difference?" "No, that's just not it. Despite the fact that hundreds of people will thank us later, I do this for my friends." He put his hands on their shoulders. "My friends are the people who I fight for, and it's not just you too. For all of those who call for freedom and fight for and believe in are all friends, and we're going to prove it. But first, should we stop or go?" "Like Amy said, we will always fight with you." "Alright then." Said Sonic turning to the city. "Let's go!

**STAGE 5: Soleanna Sacred City**

Sonic ran down the hill and jumped off the edge, flying him to a building before it fell forward, Sonic jumped off of it and ran. He dodged the incoming boulders that fell down. He ran into a house and ran up a stairway that led to the roof. He kept going, jumping from the side of buildings. Security cameras fired in their presence. Sonic grabbed Tails and Amy and ran inside a dome.

Once inside, they saw Mephiles with the two emeralds. "Mephiles!" Shouted Sonic. Mephiles slowly turned around. "It took you a while to try to find me, even though it took you even longer to find all of the answers. But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, you and your friends. Let us teach this world a lesson, and destroy the minds of corruption and hate." "That's what you have, right?" "What?" "I know who you really are, Solaris. You only want to take revenge on the people who took you prisoner." Mephiles was silent for a moment. "The more I believed you would have decided to help me." He used one of the emeralds to create a shock wave that shook Sonic and friends backwards. "Mephiles" Sonic said "We don't have to fight. I can help you. But it requires forgivene-" "No. You are the one who joins those that beg for oblivion." Mephiles hovered in the air and shot out three monsters from his hands. They looked like Iblis but were blue and walked on two legs. "Take one monster." They charged at different monsters. Sonic jumped but the blue Iblis caught Sonic in midair and threw him aside. It jumped on Sonic and bit him on the shoulder. Sonic kicked it's chin. It let go and charged. Sonic spin dashed at the blue iblis and jumped hitting it's stomach. It fell to it's death. Sonic aided the others. The monster was about to crush Tails but Sonic kicked the blue iblis in the face, losing it's grip on Tails. He jumped on it, destroying the blue iblis. Amy got behind her opponent and hit it in the back with her hammer, causing it to fall. She finished the job by knocking it's head off. They all confronted Mephiles. Mephiles hid himself in all their shadows. The shadows emerged from the ground, fighting it's real life counterparts. Sonic, Tails, and Amy turned back to back and together did they beat the shadows. They formed into Mephiles. He rose again creating a ball of energy striking them. "Tails, throw me upwards, Amy when I get to a certain elevation hit me with your hammer." Tails threw Sonic in the air, when he came down Amy hit him, sending Sonic flying towards Mephiles. He punched Mephiles and they both fell to the ground.

Sonic landed on his feet. He grabbed the scepter from the bag. He used it to seal Mephiles. When he got inside it, the scepter exploded into a ball of light. "It's destroyed!" Shouted Amy. Mephiles regenerated. " The "I" of now observed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked ten years ago no longer does!" He created another shock wave even bigger than the last one. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were flown back even more, this time they were knocked out. Mephiles used his two chaos emeralds to replicate an army of his clones. "You must realize now that your limited power has no advantage." Sonic and the others got up. "Who says i'm limited?" "It's over. You will die. Your life is crumbling before you, and you're just a mere chili dog stand assistant." Sonic pulled out two emeralds from the bag and strapped the bag tight. "Welcome to the next level. Because i'll be cooking surprises now and forever." He held on to each chaos emerald and powered up. He flew around the room, taking out the clones. After he took each one out he attacked Mephiles before he could strike back. Mephiles became a pool of ooze. Sonic grabbed the other emeralds and put all four of them in the bag. "Sonic," Amy said. "That was so cool." "And I have a feeling it's about to get even cooler." Said Tails. "Then you would be right, lil' buddy. It's time to wrap this up with our friend dante in his inferno, Centeropolis." They exited the dome. After they left Mephiles reformed into his Crystallized Sonic form. "Perfect. He took the chaos emeralds."

Sonic and friends arrived in Centeropolis. "Alright," Said Sonic "I'm going in alone and I need to for this fight. But if I need backup, i'll call you guys." "Good luck, Sonic." Tails said. "Thanks, lil' bro." "Remember to look before you leap." Amy told him. "I'll try." Replied Sonic. He ran into the city. He found a single flat rooftop to land on. "Ugly, i'm home!" Iblis rose from the ashes and roared when he saw Sonic. "Did you miss me?" Iblis threw a boulder at Sonic, he dodged it. Iblis threw another boulder, Sonic dodged that too. Iblis slammed his fist, Sonic dodged it. Sonic dodged another strike, Sonic jumped at Iblis' face, hitting him. It roared in anger. Iblis ripped off a highway and slammed it on the roof Sonic was on. Sonic jumped over to another building. Iblis followed Sonic in his wave form. A hand extended out and knocked Sonic over. He landed inside a building and kept running. Iblis formed his huge tidal wave to get Sonic. Sonic landed on a roof, loosened the bag, and brought the emeralds out. Iblis returned to his normal form. "Yeah, that's right. Your cousins weren't so lucky." Iblis roared and twirled lava into tornadoes and threw them at Sonic. Sonic picked up the emeralds and they glowed together, destroying the tornadoes. Iblis looked away from the emeralds but they sucked up Iblis into a cloud of lava and the sea of lava below. It swirled around the chaos emeralds and were sealed. Sonic felt relieved. He got them all together and threw them off the side, landing in a sewer. Sonic returned to Tails and Amy. "Yay!" They both cheered, giving each other high fives. "Wait" Tails wondered. "Where are the emeralds?" "Out of reach." Said Sonic. They walked along the path talking to each other.

Mephiles transported to the man hole the emeralds fell through. He raised them back to the surface. "Yes." They began to spin."Yes! Put Iblis in the emeralds. Then hide them. The plan worked perfectly and everyone fell for it! Now I can return to you. Iblis!" Iblis was released from the emeralds. Mephiles floated in the air, with Iblis floating around him. The chaos emeralds powered their fusion. They combined and a great light covered the planet. By that time Sonic and his friends were at Soleanna. Everyone on the planet opened their eyes to see a dark blue sky. The ground they were on was see through. "What the," Sonic said. "What the heck's going on?" "Solaris' rage has been unleashed." They saw Dr. Robotnik. "Julian? What are you doing here?" "I was caught by the police and now i'm as awed as the rest of them." "Alright what's going on? What do you know?" "Well, whatever Mephiles did to get those emeralds it worked." "But he's dead, I killed him. And even if he wasn't he couldn't know where they were unless... he planned this all out." "Mephiles played us all for fools." "But what happened to the planet." Asked Tails. "Well, it seems that the energy from the blast was a result of his dangerously close presence to our planet, heating up the ground weak enough for someone like him to destroy. Something his world would deny." "His world?" Sonic asked. "Yes. It seems the technology used during the Solaris Project had technology that used metal that predated our own stone layers. The only assumption would be..." Amy concluded. "He's an alien." "Who only wanted to go home but was imprisoned and was covered up as a god to the public until they tried to take it's powers." Sonic observed. The chaos emeralds fell from the sky. "Sonic!" Tails shouted. He picked them up. "What will Solaris do?" They saw the Princess Elise and her soldiers coming towards them. "I feel it in my heart that he wishes revenge, by destroying this planet." Sonic looked at the emeralds. "Tails, give me the emeralds." "Huh? Why?" "Because he doesn't remember love anymore. And I must help him while at the same time stop him. He won't listen to anyone in the royal family so i'm going to take the risk." "Sonic!" Sonic saw Sebastian the Owl. "Oh. Sir, I am so sorry that I didn't-" "You forgot one." He handed Sonic a chaos emerald. Sonic grabbed the emerald. "Hope you enjoyed your vacation, buddy. Because it's soon coming to an end." "don't worry. I'll be fine. But should I need backup..." "You'll call us, we know" Said Tails. "We wish you luck, young hero." Elise said. Everyone around them watched in wonder. Sonic stepped back, the emeralds swirled around him. He glowed bright. He was powered up by all seven chaos emeralds. He turned yellow and his spikes pointed up. He was amazed by his new look. And so were the others. He gave them his thumps up. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He flew up into the sky, testing his abilities and flying around the planet for everyone to see him, saying to himself that he is transformed as Super Sonic. Solaris fired up his laser, and fired but Super Sonic blocked the shot. He charged at Solaris. Solaris tried different punches, Super Sonic caught his left hand. "Nobody is your enemy anymore. Try to think." Solaris punched Super Sonic. "HzAkU InUcca UrESSam OunsDDD: Nobody will deny me revenge!" He fired his laser at Super Sonic. He blocked it again. The longer Super Sonic held on the more he got pushed back even more. Super Sonic looked up, and saw that Solaris had his vulnerable brain exposed when he fired. Super Sonic charged still blocking the laser but still slowing down. Solaris stopped and fired again. Super Sonic charged as fast as he could. When he got close enough, he punched it. Solaris felt pain but recovered and the engaged in a flash of punches. When Solaris hit Super Sonic he fired again, Super Sonic blocked it. "I need to hit harder." He charged again, this time Solaris charged too. He delivered a punch but Super Sonic caught his arm, he tried using the other arm but Super Sonic caught it too. Super Sonic spread the arms out to get the armor to open the exposed area. Solaris fired but Super Sonic moved his head. He quickly let go and punched Solaris' brain. The alien weakened.

"oyjrTYHddn ignuEDN: Go on. Kill me." No. No I won't kill you. You have one last royal meeting, and be shown something awfully familiar." Super Sonic placed his hand on Solaris softly, and the creature began to shed a tear. He touched Super Sonic's shoulder and healed his bite wound. Then Solaris transformed into a flame and everything turned black. The king took his young daughter, Princess Elise to a little candle. "This little candle is really an alien. We will help him find his way home and in return he'll show us how to raise the dead, our loved ones will live again." "Will I get to see mommy again?" "Yes my dear. We both will." Sonic was with Princess Elise in that same room years later. "I suppose I would never have felt the comfort of this feeling again, if you didn't come to help." "Well, it was really about two disputing sides. You just needed an extra player to the game. "And I want to extend the greatest of thanks, from the city and personally. I feared I might have led this city to it's knees, and maybe I could have." "I don't think so. I know that those that died in your service did so for the same thing we fought for, freedom. You were their leader. They look up to you, idolize you, your their hero." "And now, I think you're going to be their hero now. Sonic the Hedgehog. Now Solaris, would you like to go home?" The flame separated from the candle and floated away. "Wanna know something?" Asked Sonic. "Your father would be proud of you."

People, animals and humans, gathered into a huge pavilion. Cameras from different T.V. stations were there. Sonic walked down a huge walkway where people were cheering loudly and flower peddles flew everyone. He walked up the stairway. He kneeled down when he stood in front of Princess Elise and the bureaucrats. She lifted her arms and he stood. The Duke handed her the pillow with the medal. She grabbed the medal and put it around Sonic's neck. Everyone cheered when he turned around. He saw Tails and Amy climb up and get their medals too, though not as fancy. Tails waved to his mom and dad, who were clapped happily. Amy waved to her little brother, Dexter, who was with Sebastian. Even Fang was there. They walked down the walkway. Everyone followed them outside where they began to have a big social. Sonic walked away from the party and looked off into the nighttime horizon. "So," Sebastian said. "You still gonna drop by for a bite when your'e not saving Mobius?" "What do you mean? Don't I work for you?" "Your my golden boy. But I think it's time to turn the job over to someone a little more patient." "You sure?" "You moved on. You're all grown up. Not that smart-alek kid I I bossed around." "Hey, man, you were always like a father to me. I get as many chili dogs as you want-" "Okay, don't get carried away." He turned back but looked back at Sonic. "By the way, dude, this party's way past cool." He walked back to the party.

Sonic continued to look off into the horizon. "Robotnik's still out there. Well, he can give me anything he wants 'cause i'll just dish it back." He heard a faint sound. "Listen to that. That's the wind calling my name!" He took off. Everyone watched him go. He kept going until he left Soleanna. He entered an unknown area, but the sun creaked over the peaks and he was in Green Hill Zone. He ran through the Zone so fast until he became a smirking blue blur.

**The End**


End file.
